


Where I Sleep

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: After a long day healing others, Kya wants nothing more than to relax. Good thing Lin's apartment is exactly the right place for it.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 41
Kudos: 210





	Where I Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! I have a longer fic that's taking a bit to write so in the meantime I offer this tooth rooting fluff. Shoutout to rikubean for the beta. Linguini and Toasty for their cheerleading and the kyalin discord for their chaotic everything. Title from the song of the same name by Emeli Sande. I highly suggest listening while you read.

Kya did her best to remain upright as she unlocked the apartment and slipped off her shoes. She glanced at the kitchen, knowing she should have something to eat, but couldn’t will her body to fix anything. She stretched and her body rang out with various pops and cracks in response. A bath was definitely in order. She considered just stripping and slipping into the bathroom but she heard Lin’s voice in her head. 

_It wouldn’t kill you to at least place your tornado of layers in a pile would it?_

She smiled softly and dumped her clothes right next to the hamper. Whatever fond admonishment Lin had in store later would be worth it. She ran her bath and bent the water to help regulate the temperature before pouring some oils and salts. If she had more energy, she would light candles but even the thought made the exhaustion in her body feel heavier. 

Kya let out a sigh of relief as she slipped under the water and laid her head back on the edge. The last thought she had before her eyes drifted shut was regret that she hadn’t picked up a book. 

She awoke later to a soft stroke of her hair before she felt it pulled up into a ponytail. 

“Do you need better glasses?”

Kya chuckled as she opened her eyes and saw Lin knelt next to the tub. “At least they were next to the hamper this time.”

Lin rolled her eyes. “I brought you something.”

Kya knitted her brow in curiosity and sat up. Lin lifted a tray and set it across the tub. There was a plate of crackers and cheese as well as a glass of wine. 

Kya quirked an eyebrow. “What’s this?”

Lin shrugged and stood up. “Juju stopped by the station and mentioned a flood of new cases before she healed Mako and Saikhan.”

“Are they—"

“Fine.” Lin nodded to the tub. “When you’re finished, there’s dinner.”

Kya smiled softly. “You didn’t have to.”

Lin ducked her head and whispered, “Take your time.”

A little while later, Kya beamed as she slipped out of the tub and saw one of Lin’s old RCPD sweatshirts folded on the closed toilet seat with a pair of Kya’s underwear. The gentle worn fabric was as instantly relaxing as the bath had been. Kya slipped on a pair of socks and wandered into the kitchen. 

Lin sat at the head of the table, her new half moon glasses perched on her nose and a newspaper in her hands. Next to her right was a plate full of food and another glass of wine. 

“You can’t eat with your eyes you know?”

Kya shook her head and took her place next to Lin. “Thank you.”

Lin gave a hum of acknowledgment and continued with her reading. Usually, Kya would regale her with stories of the day and Lin would offer one or two anecdotes from her own but the mixture of exhaustion and hunger left Kya with just enough energy to eat. 

When Kya was done, she looked up to find Lin staring as if she wanted to say something but was unsure how to go about it. 

Kya placed a hand on her arm. “You ok?”

Lin shook her head, disrupting her stare. “Yeah, of course.”

Kya let out a chuckle and taped the corner of Lin’s right eye. “You’re twitchy.”

Lin sighed. “It’s nothing.”

Kya tilted her head. “What’s up?”

Lin bit her lip and Kya did her best not to lean over and kiss it free. It was a rare skill to coax anything out of Lin Beifong and to distract her now would stop any progress at getting Lin to confess whatever was bothering her.

Lin released her lip and took a deep breath. “There’s just something I want to ask but I don’t,” she paused and clenched her fist before releasing it as she moved to drum her fingers, “want to pressure you.”

Kya smiled. “Well, I’m fed and relaxed, I think you could ask anything and I’d probably agree.”

Lin looked at her a long moment before she took another deep breath and spoke so quickly, Kya had to strain to process her words. “Moveinwithme?”

Kya raised her eyebrows. “What?”

Lin ducked her head but slowed her words. “Move in with me?”

Kya’s eyes widened as she sat back and stared at Lin. She opened and closed her mouth a few times but couldn’t seem to find the right words. 

Lin stood up and started to pace. “It doesn’t have to be today or ever really, I understand if it’s not what you want. I know how you feel about staying in one place—"

Kya cleared her throat as she found her voice. “Lin?”

Lin continued her pacing. “It’s just you already spend most nights here and it’s been a couple of years. You still work at the hospital—“

“Lin?” she tried again. 

“Which I’m closer to, and if you think about it, it's practical. Though that’s not exactly a factor you always consider. Not that there’s anything wrong with—"

“Lin,” stated Kya. She stepped in front of Lin to interrupt her pacing. Lin looked up at her, all frantic eyes and misplaced worry and Kya’s heart ached at how much thought she must have put into this. 

“What?” Lin’s voice was uncharacteristically small and her posture stiff. 

Kya ran her thumbs slightly against the top of Lin’s shoulders. “Yes.”

Lin furrowed her brow. “What?”

Kya let out a small laugh. “That was the answer you were hoping for right? I figured the whole question as a statement backed up with that list of reasons why was—"

She was cut off by the firm press of Lin’s lips to hers. She softened and slipped her fingers into Lin’s hair, pulling her closer as Lin’s hands came to wrap around her waist. There was always something about Lin’s kisses in all their variations that never failed to make Kya weak in her knees but she had to admit that the kisses Lin gave in relief were among her favorite. 

When they parted, Kya leaned her forehead against Lin’s. “Can’t promise those clothes will make it in the hamper though.”

Lin rolled her eyes but the corner of her lips lifted in a smirk. “I can live with that.” 


End file.
